weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor: Ragnarok
Thor: Ragnarok is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Thor, produced by Marvel Studios. It is the sequel to 2011's Thor and 2013's Thor: The Dark World, the fifth film of Phase 3, and the seventeenth film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by Taika Waititi and stars Chris Hemsworth as Thor alongside Tom Hiddleston, Cate Blanchett, Idris Elba, Jeff Goldblum, Tessa Thompson, Karl Urban, Mark Ruffalo, and Anthony Hopkins. On the Podcast Thor: Ragnarok was first mentioned on Episode 57, when James and Mason discussed Marvel's Phase 3 lineup. They next discussed the film on Episode 104, when Taika Waititi was announced as the director. They were fairly excited about him coming on board, and they felt that his hiring was an indication that Marvel was going to give the directors more freedom. They were a bit concerned about how much Waititi's humor would would work in a serious story like Ragnarok. A few weeks later, on Episode 106, they discussed the rumors that Hulk would appear in the film. The following week, on Episode 107 they discussed that both Thor: Ragnarok and the Prometheus sequel would be filming in Australia. They said this was likely due to tax breaks and/or the Australian dollar being down in value. On Episode 131 they reported on Tessa Thompson's casting as Valkyrie, and Natalie Portman not appearing in the film. On Episode 143 they reported that the movie had began filming. James noted that he normally wouldn't report on that, but it was a slow news week. Mason said he was very excited for it. James didn't think it looked very original. On Episode 145 during their discussion of Comic Con they talked about the Ragnarok pannel. They were big fans of the logo, especially the font. They were excited about how much of the Planet Hulk stroyline it appeared they were incorporating. On Episode 147 they reported that Mark Ruffalo had wrapped filming on the movie after only a month. This was the origin of the Mark Ruffalo rap. On Episode 148 they reported on several of the Warriors Three, as well as Loki being confirmed for the film. On Episode 150 they discussed the set photos of Oden (dubbed Hoboden). On Episode 164 they discussed the first poster with Ben Vernel. Ben was very excited for the movie, despite not being a huge Marvel fan, because he is a big fan of Taika Waititi. On Episode 168 the film was discussed among the most anticipated movies of 2017. They predicted that Justice League would beat Thor: Ragnarok. On Episode 173 they discussed the concept art Marvel released for Black Panther & Thor: Ragnarok. They liked the Thor: Ragnarok art more. On Episode 176 they discussed the new images released, which included Chris Hemsworth's short hair. They also discussed some newly released plot details. On Episode 181 they discussed the first trailer. They liked it a lot. Mason compared it to the Guardians of the Galaxy trailers, saying it showed a lot of good snippets without giving away the plot. James said that despite originally being hesitent about the idea of a funny Thor film, he is now really excited for it. On Episode 195 they discussed the Comic Con trailer. They thought it was really funny and had some good jokes. They liked the talking Hulk. On Episode 202, Maso accompanied by Al and Andy from Two in the Think Tank discussed Taika Waititi saying that Thor: Ragnarok will be a self contained story. On Episode 204 they reported on a Hot Scoop they got that there would be a scene in the film where Matt Damon portrays an Asgardian actor who protrays Loki in an Asgardian theater production recounting the previous Thor film. This turned out to be true, and not a shot of poop. On Episode 210 they reviewed the film. Mason liked it more than James. James didn't think the humor quite worked all the time, however he did think it was funny overall. They liked Thor's new look. They really like how this movie set up the future of the MCU without really hitting you over the head with it, specifically saying that it does it better (and is overall a better movie) than Iron Man 2 and Age of Ultron. It did a good job of referencing the past without leaning on it too heavily. Mason said it was a good comic book movie for peole who don't like comic book movies. Hela, Goldblum and Hulk were all great. They said the Hulk reveal would have been much better if we didn't already know about it going into the film. They found Skurge and Korg to be funny. They now feel vindicated that their hot scoop about the Matt Damon cameo was correct. They really liked the Doctor Strange cameo, especially how weird he has become. they also liked how two superheros were able to meet without having to punch up first. James didn't like how they tried to add some heart to the Thor-Loki relaionship. He also didn't like Odin's character or death. Mason added that his death only makes sense if you think of him as a mystical being and not an alien. They liked the story of Loki turning into a snake and stabbing Thor, as well as their tactics they use such as "get help." They enjoyed the post credits scenes, and especially found the Goldblum one to be funny. They really liked the soundtrack and score. They rated the film "Best Movie Ever." Category:Movies Category:Best Movie Ever Category:Marvel